idk_what_to_name_thisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sportsball
Working title, we can name this later. Objective Score the most points before time runs out Arena The arena is a large circle with a tall hoop in the middle, like a hoop from quidditch. The edges of the arena are guarded by color coded force fields. There is an outer ring painted on the ground that separates the inner court and the force fields. This inner ring has jump pads/ trampolines on it and small panels distended in the ground. There are many arenas around the world but no real "home court", besides the amount of fans that are nearby. Before each match the coach of the team submits a design to court designers to look at and work on, creating a "hivehalf". The hive half is the concept of a home court, but its half the arena's ground designed to either give that team an advantage, the opposing team a disadvantage, or to just represent the team's town. For example, Frostreach's team could simulate cold temperatures and slippery ground. Amityville could have dangerous traps embedded in the ground ( or hell even d20, since they search for traps well). All designs must be approved first hand, and the process goes back and forth for a bit. Although it's split in half, all players except goalies (called ring guards) can walk anywhere in the circle except for the outer ring. Rules Scoring Every ball that hits the force field scores a point for the team opposite the force field's color, unless the ball is pierced on a Piercer's horn before it hits the ground. Every ball that makes it through the inner ring must have been deflected off of horns. The inner ring is worth 3 points, but one point can be subtracted if the ball is pierced before it hits the ground. Restrictions Contact This is troll culture friends. This is a full contact sport, with very few restrictions. The ring guard cannot be touched because no one can enter their ring. No biting, and no excessive force (ie, you can tackle a guy but dont start beating them mercilessly). Different arenas tend to have certain lenience on what is "too much", however. This is the only advantage connected to playing in a town. Looking at you, Amityville Psionics and other abilities Psionics and other abilities used for offensive reasons ( Harming a troll, changing the direction of the ball, enhancing strength, ect) can be used for 20 seconds for each troll. After they use up their 20 seconds, they are put on a 3 minute cooldown before they get 20 more seconds. Psionics and other abilities used for defensive reasons ( Illusions, psychic barriers, hypnosis, ect) can be used for 30 seconds for each troll, and are put on a 3 and a half minute cooldown before this resets. Ring Guards have unlimited time on their abilities, but their abilities can only be used on themselves or the panels given in their ring. Each player must submit a list of their abilities to referees before a match, and this is used to judge what is offensive and what is defensive. If any move that is not listed is used, the troll gets penalized. Magic is allowed in some arenas and not allowed in others. For championships and more official games, it is currently banned. Timing A match lasts 90 minutes, with two 45 minute halves. There is a 15 minute half time where the force fields drop and the players can leave the arena. Each team gets 2 timeouts. Time is represented by a metallic ring around the inner goal post. As time passes, it rises and forms a wall around it. Once it completely covers the goal, time is called and it is reset for the next half. Players All players have tendencies to fill but patterns are commonly broken, which creates unique teams. Teams are made up of 7 trolls. Each team must have one Ring Guard, but can have any combination of Blunts and Piercers. All three roles must have at least one troll. Blunts The offense on a team. Tend to be physically strong, but more importantly, have large and blunt horns. Piercers The defense. They have sharper, simple horns. Strength wise they are the most varied and depend on a team's strategy. Ring Guards Goalies. Can only walk in their designated segment of the outer ring. Tend to be skilled psionics, especially those with floating psionics, but this isn't always the case. Jump pads are in the outer ring for those who can't float as easily.